The Rush
by Measer
Summary: Gary is in a rush. A Christmas story


The Rush

The Rush

By Measer

Disclaimer: Early Edition, its characters and whatever else are owned by Tristar and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is, was or ever will be made off of this.

* * *

Gary ran down the street, if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't make it. Then it would be too late to do anything about it. Pushing though the crowd, he stepped inside the store and paused, overwhelmed by the sight.

It was complete and utter chaos.

There were people everywhere, screaming, arguing, pushing and shoving. Looking over in another direction he spotted what looked to be the start of a fist fight. Security quickly rushed past him in an attempt to break it up. He turned his head in another direction and spotted an old woman arguing with a man. He was going to intervene, until he saw the old woman hit the man with her cane.

Shocked and horrified, Gary wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"Welcome to Sarah's Department Store," sighed an exasperated store employee behind him.

"This is what I get for waiting until the 24th," he mumbled. He didn't want to do this but every time he planned to go holiday shopping the paper would somehow interfere with his plans. The one time he actually managed to squeeze in holiday shopping he lost all his gifts on a rescue.

"You and everybody else, cutie," the store employee said smiling. She offered him a shopping cart, but Gary shook his no. "If you need help, just ask any one of our sales representatives. Better yet come back here and ask me." She smiled and winked at him.

"Thank you, I will," Gary said blushing slightly.

"And have a Merry Christmas and happy holidays..."

"The same to you," he smiled. Picking a random direction, Gary wander off further into the store.

Not really sure what he should pick up first, Gary stopped at the store directory. "I'm closest to the toy department," he said to himself.

He walked to the toy department but was stopped by a store employee.

"I'm sorry, sir," a red shirt store employee said as he shook his head. "This part of the store is now closed."

"I need a toy," Gary said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a list of toys that Henry asked for. "I need a Pokemon Yellow game pack.."

"You and everybody else. I'm sorry sir, but we haven't had any of those for the last month or so. They sell out as soon as we get them."

"How about any of these toys..." He showed the employee the list of toys.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any of these toys. There's a toy store down the street. You can try there," the employee said snickering evily.

Gary wondered if there was anything in the store that could be of use. Everything that was left on the shelves was either broken or really gaudy. He was about to leave the store, but something caught his eye.

In a glimmering shine of the store track lights, Gary spotted something sitting on the shelf on the far side of the isle, covered by torn boxes and broken merchandise.

He hurried over and pushed aside all the junk that from which it was concealed.

It was a Sony portable CD player with bass boost, cassette player and digital am/fm tuner. And it was on sale.

Gary picked it up off the shelf, amazed that the box was still intact and undamaged. He couldn't believe his luck. "Marissa would like this..."

That's when he felt the box jerk away from him, but he didn't let go.

"What are you doing?" Gary said to the woman who now tried to pry the box from his hands.

"Picking up a radio," she said pulling the box away. "I turned away for one second and you took it from me."

"What??" Gary said shocked. He knew for a fact that he was the only person in this isle. This lady just seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Let go or I'll call security."

"Look lady, I need this," Gary said clutching one side of the box.

"Too bad pal, I was here first," the lady who grasped the other end box rudely said. She tugged on the box, but Gary wouldn't let go.

"No you weren't. I was here, you swooped in and tried to grab the box from me," Gary argued as he yanked the box towards him. "Besides," he looked into her shopping cart, "you already have one in your cart."

"I need two." She aggressively pulled the box towards her.

Gary, determined to have this radio, still didn't let go. "Too bad this one's mine!"

"It's mine!"

They tugged on the box for a while each determined not to let go.

Gary looked into her shopping cart. It was full of items.

"Come on, cut me a break will ya..."

"Too bad pal find your own." She quickly tried to kick him, but Gary dodged.

"Nothing like the holidays to bring out some cheer..." Gary thought to himself. He looked over towards the woman's cart and saw someone taking things out of it.

"Hey lady, someone's stealing your stuff," he said motioning to the cart with his chin. His hands still clinging to the box.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she said smugly, quickly tugging the box her way.

Gary wasn't about to let go. He really needed this. He pulled the box in his direction.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya..." Straining, Gary shifted his hands to get a tighter grip on the box. "Hey kid, don't forget the matching sweater..."

The lady turned around to see, that Gary hadn't been lying to her. A teen was going through her cart.

"You little brat..." She let go of the box. Gary stumbled backwards, landing on the floor with the box in his lap. "Come back here..." She tried to grab the teen, but the kid was long gone.

"I wasn't lying to you..."

The woman quickly tried to lunge for the box, but Gary was already up and running. He ran triumphantly to the check out, hoping he could finally leave the store.

All hope was lost when he saw the check out lines, most of which ran to the back of the store.

Forty minutes later, a tired and aggravated Gary finally exited the store.

"One down, seven to go..." he muttered to himself. "The toy store can't be this bad..."

* * *

The End


End file.
